Hard To Love
by The Silent Artist
Summary: Though he was not able to find true love, the Beast has sacrificed himself for something greater. Will this end his life or is it just the beginning? Rated M for future chapters. Chapter 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1: Human Again?

**A/N:** My first attempt to write a B&B story. I feel (as I think a lot of people feel, from what I read) that the Beast is better…as the Beast and not as Adam. I'm still not clear of where this story is going so things may change, but for now, here is the first chapter and a description of where I would 'like' it to go. Please read, review, and give constructive criticism. It would be appreciated greatly.

I own absolutely nothing but a few ideas here and there, any similarities are unintentional.

**Summary:** Though he was not able to find true love, the Beast has sacrificed himself for something greater. Will this end his life or is it just the beginning?

* * *

A bright flash struck him in the eyes and turned him temporarily blind. As he fought the brightness, his paw-like hands in front of his face to shield his blue eyes, the rose was enveloped by the light and the figure of a slim, beautiful woman appeared. The light surrounding her was, if possible, brighter than the light cast by the dead rose, but for some reason the Beast could still look at her.

She looked as young and beautiful as she had the night that she had completely destroyed his life. It seemed so odd that after all these years, all of this time that he had grown, aged, and turned more grotesque, she remained the same after all this time. Emotions ran through him that overwhelmed his being; anger, confusion, pain, hurt, guilt. They were all wrapped up in his eyes as he fought to push something out. Anything…a word, a look, a gesture; anything at all. All he could do was stand there and look dumbfounded at the breathtaking enchantress that now stood before him.

"_You have reached your twenty-first birthday and have found no one to love, and to love you in return."_ Her voice was as striking as her physical attributes and it chilled him to the soul.

No, he had found no one. To this, he could only hang his massive head in shame. Overtime he had come to realize that he, himself, was not the only one suffering. The people that had dutifully cared for him after all of these years were still encased in this spell. They did not turn angry or become hard; they were cheerful and tried their best to remain optimistic about their situation…that one day, their Master may find love. He had failed them.

"I have not," he grumbled, his voice coming out in a low growl as the bile rose in his throat. He could hear them, the clanking and tinking of their makeshift feet could be heard on the cold, stone floor of the balcony. It was obvious that they wanted to know their fate…the Beast did as well.

"_You have learned nothing during this time; nothing of love and compassion. You have remained cold and selfish as the day you received the rose…and as punishment, you and everyo…."_

"WAIT!" He cut her off with a roar, looking up at her because he could not look at the others standing so near to him. He could feel their glances, all of them; they burned his skin and made his body tense. It was not fair. Simply not fair.

"Do as you wish to me," he said, softer now that he had her attention. "…but please do not make them remain this way. It was I that chose to treat you with such disrespect and cruelty…the punishment should lie on myself alone." The Beast held his breath. His heart beat hard in his broad chest as he waited. What would she do? Would she punish them further for his interjection? Would she see that he had changed and lift the curse? His curious blue eyes gazed up at her as the beautiful woman's features turned into a brief smile before she closed her eyes and opened her arms wide.

"_It seems that there is some kindness in your heart after all…very well. Your castle shall be restored to its former glory,"_ she said as her finger tips lit with a blaze of shimmering light. _"As you have sacrificed yourself, they will return to their human selves and resume their lives as normal."_

With those last words the shimmering light grew to the intensity of the sun, moon, and all the stars of the sky, once again. As quickly as the light flared up, things went dark again. Several tense moments went by and the Beast brought up his paws, rubbing his blue eyes roughly to clear his vision. His paws dropped, his eyes opened again, and the sight before him was one that made him ecstatic and crestfallen all at once. His servants…his friends, they were human again.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Castles and Kings

**A/N:** Ok, onward! I fixed some things in Chapter 1 and resubmitted it. I'm still figuring out where this story is going and trying to make things flow. Also I'm currently working (unsure if/when I will get laid off) and sometimes I work weeks of overtime at a time. Therefore, I might not be updating the story regularly. Please stick with me and keep reviews coming and I shall endeavor to continue my typing as quick as I can without sacrificing quality. Thank you for reading!

I own absolutely nothing but a few ideas here and there, any similarities are unintentional.

**Summary:** Though he was not able to find true love, the Beast has sacrificed himself for something greater. Will this end his life or is it just the beginning?

* * *

Just as every morning, the little village bustled and clamored with the sounds of life. The merchants awoke early to begin work in their trade and the citizens arrived shortly after to begin the purchase of their daily bread and required necessities. Among the people was a young woman, perhaps in her early twenties, with breathtakingly beautiful features. Her looks always turned the heads of the village boys and men while getting looks of anger and envy from the women. Looks that she may take offense and flattery to if she didn't always have her nose pressed firmly into the pages of a book.

Her name was Belle, which meant Beauty in French, and she seemed to live up to her name. Her complexion was that of a porcelain doll which was starkly contrasted by her dark auburn hair that was always neatly tied back at her neck. She chose to dress simply and modestly; long sleeve dresses that went to her ankle or the ground that just fit well enough to not become cumbersome to her as she went through her day.

She was a mystery to the majority of the people in that sleepy little village but it seemed that she wouldn't have it any other way. Her father was, after all, the inventor in the village and was often looked down upon for his unorthodox creations that were his attempts to make life easier for everyone. However the people chose to view her, she could only see them through her ever turning mind that was fueled by ever book she had ever picked up.

Today she was on, yet another, mission to retrieve a new book from the bookshop. It had to be her third or fourth trip that week but it was always nice to take a walk to town and get some fresh air. As she walked, the dirt path gave way to smooth cobblestone roads that intertwined through the houses and shops. Walking straight then taking a sloping right and then a sharp left, she found herself standing in front of the bookshop.

With a small smile on her face, she pushed open the half door and heard the familiar sound of the bell ringing to signal her entrance. The older gentleman that ran the shop smiled at the young woman as she handed him the book in her hand.

"Back so soon?" A chuckle escaped his throat as he took the book and watched the brunette jump up on the ladder that leaned against the main bookshelf.

"You know I cannot put down a good book!" Smiling from ear to ear, Belle began to look over the dusty covers that she must have scanned over at least a hundred times.

"Has there ever been a book that you have not found to be good?" The old shop owner asked her as he replaced the book in his hand to the shelf where it belonged.

It wasn't long before Belle had grasped another book between her slender fingers and pulled it from the shelf that she answered him; the same brilliant smile on her face.

"Of course I have not! Every book is good in its own respects," she stated as she ambled down from the ladder gracefully, holding her most recent find out to the man. "I think this one will hold me over until next week." A triumphant look passed over her face.

The book was at least three inches thick with a very worn spine and yellowing pages. It had been well used over the years and the shop owner almost wondered if the majority of that wear and tear hadn't been from the young lady who currently held it in her possession.

"Have you not read that one recently?" The question came while a glint of playfulness danced in his eyes.

"It must have been at least a month or two," Belle stated with a smile as she tucked the book safely in the basket she carried on the crook of her arm.

"Well that's entirely too long to have been apart from something so dear to you; as always, keep it as long as you need to my dear." Offering a gentle smile, the old shopkeeper waved Belle off as she bid him farewell and left her home away from home.

* * *

As Belle finished purchasing food for her father and herself, she began her walk back towards the east side of the village. There was something…different there today. Glancing up towards the normally empty path, she noticed a shorter, round faced woman standing next to a cart full of flowers. Belle had never seen this woman before; she would have remembered her if she had. The woman could have been comfortably compared to a mother hen in appearance. She had a welcoming look on her face with a soft smile, her eyes had wrinkles around them that gave her the appearance of having decades of motherly wisdom to share, and her hands were those of someone that had been working the gardens and baking daily since she was old enough to understand the dynamics of it all. All in all, Belle couldn't help but be drawn to the woman and offer her a warm smile.

"Hello Madame." The smile still sat there on her lips as she greeting the woman warmly. The older woman smiled back, her eyes lighting up as Belle approached.

"Oh, hello there dear. How are you doing today?" She asked, her voice wrapping around her like a warm blanket on a cold winter day.

"I am well; I hope you find yourself faring just as well or better." The older woman nodded with a pleasant look on his face.

"I am doing very well my dear," she offered to Belle as a young boy darted past her, a dog in pursuit. The young boy was laughing loudly, running around the cart with the dog on his heels yipping and barking happily. The woman carefully reached out and stopped the boy with a hand on his shoulder.

"Chip, you're going to run right in front of a cart if you keep that up," she said with a smile as the boy, now known as Chip, looked up and smiled back at her. Turning, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her side snuggly.

"Sorry momma," he said with a giggle as he turned back towards his dog; that was down on his chest with his rump in the air, tail wagging excitedly. "Momma, who's she?"

Chip was looking up at Belle, just not realizing that she had been standing there. Belle smiled down at the young boy and leaned forward a bit, placing her hands on her knees as she narrowed the distance between the two of them.

"My name is Belle. You must be Chip," she stated with a grin as the little boy smiled broadly and nodded. She noted now that he had a gap between his two front teeth, or perhaps one was missing. It made him look even more boyish than the light, tousled hair that was in his eyes and sticking up around his face.

"Yes! I'm Chip and this is my momma." The boy happily grabbed his mother's hand, tugging it as he smiled at Belle as if introducing his mother to her caused him great pride and joy.

"Elisabeth Potts, dear, but everyone calls me Mrs. Potts." Patting her son on the head affectionately, she looked from him to Belle as Belle straightened her stance up to address the older woman.

"Pleasure to meet you both. Are you new here?" Curiosity got the better of Belle. She hoped that she hadn't seemed rude but her mind was reeling with questions on where this woman and her son had come from.

"Yes, we just arrived this morning. We are just here to sell some flowers from the Castle grounds. There is an abundance of them and it is always nice to go out once in a while." Mrs. Potts smiled at Belle, knowing that the young woman didn't know how true those last words were and how much meaning they held.

"A castle? A real castle with towers and stables and a throne room?" Belle couldn't contain her excitement when she heard the word castle. It was something she longed to see and the center point for many of the books she read. They were a fantasy land and where magic happened. Belle's brown eyes lit up as she looked back to Mrs. Potts, waiting on conformation that she had actually been speaking of a real castle.

"Yes, yes. A real castle with all of those things and more," she said with a chuckle. It was obvious that Belle was excited about talk of castles, kings and queens, princes and princesses, and things of fantasy and reality.

The two stood there and spoke most of the day; only pausing for Mrs. Potts to help a customer or for her to remind Chip to be careful. As the sun slowly started to sink into the horizon, Belle bid Mrs. Potts and Chip farewell and began to walk back to the home that she shared with her father. The book that lay in her basket was forgotten as he thoughts were on the wonderful stories that the older woman had told her.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for such a filler chapter, I'm just getting a feel for the characters in my own writing style before going on any further. The next chapter shall be more fun, I promise! Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Through the Woods

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews that have been sent in! They make me smile :D. There is a method to my madness as per the Beast still being a beast. I also found a little bit of information while reading up on BATB that I wanted to play out a bit, so here's a little tidbit about what may be coming your way in the next. "In the director/producer commentary for the 2002 DVD release, Don Hahn commented on the Beast's internal struggle. The longer he was a beast, the more that part of him took over and diminished his humanity." Thanks for reading!

I own absolutely nothing but a few ideas here and there, any similarities are unintentional.

**Summary:** Though he was not able to find true love, the Beast has sacrificed himself for something greater. Will this end his life or is it just the beginning?

* * *

Daily Belle made her way to the village to procure food and supplies for her father and herself. Daily she would speak to Mrs. Potts and Chip. She found that her trips to the bookshop had diminished to only twice a week, then once a week. It was unlike the young brunette. She always had her nose in a book. However, when Mrs. Potts told her stories of the castle and its inhabitants, all of which were prior to the curse, Belle found herself without a need for her books.

It was now getting colder out, the leaves were changing color, and the crops were being harvested. On a particularly cold day, Belle was making her way home with a shawl wrapped tightly around her head and shoulders when she saw Mrs. Potts hooking her flower cart to a large bay horse that stood there obediently.

Belle's soft footsteps fell towards the older woman and her young son, wondering what this would mean for their conversations in the future. Turning around, Mrs. Potts noticed that Belle was standing there and smiled sadly at the young woman.

"Hello dear," she said as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders tighter to protect herself from the wind.

"Hello. Are you closing up your shop?" Belle asked curiously, looking over the horse and cart.

"I am afraid so. The flowers are starting to wilt and there are more pressing matters to tend to in the castle over the winter months." Chip was sitting in the driver's seat, waiting for his mother so that they could make the trip back to the castle for the final time that year.

Belle's face fell at the realization that the older woman and her son were not going to be around for her to talk to over the winter, but at the same time she envied where they would get to spend the cold months; in a fabulous castle full of mystery and wonder.

"I am sad to hear that you have to leave. I will miss talking to you both greatly." There was a certain sadness in her voice that did not escape the notice of the older woman. Frowning for a moment, she looked up to Chip who smiled and waved at her, then back to Belle.

"Perhaps…you can come with us to see where the castle is. That way, if weather permits, you could come visit us." It was as though someone had given Belle an entire library to herself. Her eyes lit up and a broad smile appeared on her face.

"That would be wonderful! Can I go tell papa and get Phillipe?" The happiness in her voice could not be contained as the Mrs. Potts chuckled and nodded to the excited Belle. That's all Belle needed to take off in the direction of her house to tell her father and get their horse.

* * *

Within the hour, Belle was mounted on Phillipe and walking down an overgrown path following Mrs. Potts and Chip towards the castle. Phillipe had a bouncing step, as though he could feel the happiness of his rider surging through him, but obediently followed the horse and cart. Just over an hour passed before the spires of the castle came into view over the trees. A warm smile fell on Belle's face as she looked up in awe at the well kept peaks and magnificent sculptures that lined the edges of the roof.

Belle took Phillipe around the cart to the side, trotting him along after Mrs. Potts. They reached the gates together and were greeted by royally dressed guards that opened the gently creaking gates. Waving in thanks, Mrs. Potts drove the cart through and Belle followed along, smiling at the men that saluted them then closed the gates, going back to guarding the entrance.

Her gaze quickly shifted, brown eyes landing on the path that their horses' hooves now clattered loudly on. It led to a large castle with perfectly manicured lawns that, thought withering from the cold weather, were still breathtaking in their own right. She could see some of what looked like the gardens, wrapping around the base of the castle in full bloom. The flowers stopped at a staircase that led to the main entrance of the castle, which was covered by large wooden doors.

Pulling Phillipe up just a bit, Belle looked on in shock and awe making Mrs. Potts smile and laugh a little. It was home to her, but she could see how it would be so impressive to someone that lived in a small village and only read of places like that.

"This is it dear," she said as she dismounted the cart and helped Chip down. A stable hand grabbed the bay horse and led it off with the cart in the direction of the stables. There was another man standing there, holding Phillipe and waiting for Belle to dismount herself so that he may take the rather large draft horse to the stables as well.

"You're welcome to come in for a cup of tea," Mrs. Potts offered as Chip ran off with the same dog she had seen accompany them to the village throughout the duration of the summer.

Eager to see the inside of such a magnificent looking castle, Belle dismounted Phillipe and patted the gentle giant on the neck reassuringly as the stable hand led him away in the direction that the horse and cart had gone.

Belle followed Mrs. Potts up the steps, her wide, brown eyes taking in every sight to be seen as though she was discovering a lost wonderland. Everything was so beautiful, so pristine, and perfect that it made the castles in the books look like hovels. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would step foot in a place like this; and yet, as much attention as she paid to every detail of the castle that surrounded her, she didn't notice the dark looming figure staring down at them from the balcony before quickly disappearing into the confines of the castle.


	4. Chapter 4: Intruder

A/N: Gah! It's been forever, I'm so sorry! This holiday was...terrible and the beginning of the year only brought more chaos and craziness... However, I'm going to try to pick back up on this now! I hope I haven't lost you all and that you'll bare with me as I try to finish this story for you all :D.

I own absolutely nothing but a few ideas here and there, any similarities are unintentional.

Summary: Though he was not able to find true love, the Beast has sacrificed himself for something greater. Will this end his life or is it just the beginning?

Who was he? He often asked himself this as he stared down at his reflection in the broken mirrors that littered his room. He knew who he use to be and who he wanted to be...but he would always be this. This thing that didn't even have a name anymore. He had taken the name of what he was; Beast.

After the night that his servants had been returned back to their human forms; he had changed further. The Beast had fallen into a state of depression. It was depressing to be void of human contact; well, contact with the outside world. Though he couldn't complain; they were decent company, and in this state he couldn't ask for anything else.

Today he stood outside, the brisk air ruffling the fur on his face and chest, chilling him slightly. He could feel winter coming but it was all for the best. The weather would fit his attitude for a change. His nostrils flared wide and took in the chilled air. It burned the inside of his nostrils and all the way down to his lungs. Grunting softly he shook his head and dropped down on all fours so that his clawed hands clacked on the hard stone floor.

As with every winter he would close himself up in his room, refusing to come out for any festivities. Why should he partake in something so...joyful? He was miserable. Some might even say he was wallowing in self pity but he refused to believe this. It wasn't like they had to suffer with this curse any longer.

Just as his thoughts started to stir towards the night that he became a monster; his blue eyes caught sight of something unfamiliar. Clearing his mind and focusing on the castle grounds, he noticed an strange person following Mrs. Potts into the castle on an equally strange horse. Who did she drag back here? Why?

Quickly, he turned on his heel and darted into the castle where his pacing began. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth he paced while he curiously wondered who she had brought back to the castle and why she would do such a thing. They did not have visitors often. Actually he had forbidden them for the most part. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this. The rare occasions when they did have visitors were when supplies were being delivered, but this person had appeared to be void of anything but their person.

A low growl rumbled in his throat as he paced his way towards the door that would take him to the rest of the castle, but he then paced back away from it. His ears were pinned back against his stringy mane and his face was contorted with anger and confusion. What would he do? What could he do? What should he do?

He should defend his territory; at least that's what his mind told him to do. Somewhere, deep down, a rational part of his brain was saying that the person was no threat. It was just another person. The low rumble of a growl grew louder as the animal won the battle.

In a flash of brown, the Beast bolted from his room and stalked across the halls of the castle. His nostrils were flared wide and his bright blue eyes were nearly taken over by his pupils. The mane that flowed along the crest of his neck and down to his shoulders was standing on end, his muscles were waded up tight under his skin, and his tail was flagged straight up in the air. With each moment his stride grew wider and wider, and in the dark his claws could be heard grinding against the stone floor and ripping into the thread of the rugs that were laid along the halls.

The Beast slid around a corner, crashing into a suit of armor but quickly recovering to bound down the hall towards the entrance of the castle...HIS castle. His breath was coming in pants now as his bared teeth became filters for the air that was being pushed out of his mouth with each growl he let out. Claws struck the ground hard enough now that the stone floor was chipping up. He just kept running as though his life depended on it, finally ending up in the grand entrance hall of the castle.

All looked calm...and normal, save for the now melted snow puddles from where the women had entered. With a grumble, he dropped his head towards the ground and inhaled sharply. The familiar scent of Mrs. Potts was mixed in with the strange, new scent of the intruder. Yes...that's what this person was. An intruder. Growling more, he started to walk through the entrance hall, sniffing here and there, the hair on his back rising up when he found the scent trail and followed it around the staircase and towards one of the parlors that his servants often frequented.

The scent was feminine, flowery, barely there...but he could pick it up. His nose painted a picture for him that led him through the castle as if a trail had been painted for him to follow. Still on all fours, his claws scraped against the stone floor as he padded through the castle looking for this...woman. _How dare she enter his castle without permission from him! It was his castle!_ He thought as he walked along, about to round another corner.

It was there he stopped. Just before completely turning the corner his eyes caught sight of the intruder. She was standing there with Mrs. Potts, looking around with a look of...astonishment. The young woman was turning around slowly to see every inch of the room she was in. Growling lowly, he felt his hair rise again as he hunkered down to the floor a little, watching her as his tail flicked back and forth swiftly.

His eyes trained on her, watching her every move as the two women spoke to one another. He could feel his claws trying to dig into the stone to get a better grip before...

"Master." A tall man said behind the Beast, making him jump and nearly fall flat on his face. Growling lowly he turned and stood, looking at his servant.

"What?!" He growled lowly, eyeing Lumière as the tall man smiled at his Master.

"I require your assistance in the matter of..." The Beast interrupted the man as he held a hand up and looked around the corner again. They were gone. Shoulder slumping, he growled lowly and looked back to Lumière.

"This better be important." The Beast muttered as he walked away with Lumière, glancing back a few times to make sure the woman and Mrs. Potts were actually gone. Mrs. Potts had a lot of explaining to do...and it was going to happen...soon.


End file.
